1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing element and a signal sensing device with the same, more particularly to a planar sensing element and a signal sensing device with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the demand for high speed and high efficacy of modern products, the operation frequency of an electronic device has been continuously increased. As the operation frequency has been increased, the harmonic wave generated by the electronic device is likely to fall within a communication band for the device, which consequently interferes the communication quality of the electronic device. Therefore, when developing electronic devices, R&D personnel usually have to detect the radio frequency interference and electromagnetic interference of the electronic device to improve the same, thereby reducing the radio frequency interference and electromagnetic interference.
Generally speaking, when testing the radio frequency interference, the R&D personnel sense the interference signal radiated by the electronic device mainly through a signal sensing device, and then improve the electronic device based on the result. Existing signal sensing devices sense the interference signal of the electronic device mainly through a sensing element. Besides, the sensing element is positioned by people. As a result, in real tests, the R&D personnel have to constantly change the position of the sensing element manually so as to carry out an overall detection on each part of the electronic device.
However, such a sensing method is not only time-consuming but is also with low sensing efficiency. Moreover, the sensed data usually vary depending on the position of the sensing element, which further decreases the credibility of the test result.